


Man Made of Marble

by GrenadeFestival



Series: MH Poetry [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenadeFestival/pseuds/GrenadeFestival
Summary: A short poem about ma boi Tim.





	

He’s a man made of marble, of iron and stone,

He’s been cut to the core and chilled to the bone,

Got nothing left, just leaves in the gutter, 

But he used to melt like wax in the summer. 

 

He’s a man made of water, salt piled through the years, 

Can’t run from the monsters, can’t dry up these tears, 

He’s curled up in the earth and begged her to take him, 

But still he stays anchored as the waves try to break him.

 

He’s a man made of smoke, used to be fire,

Til the air left his lungs and whispered “you’re a liar,” 

The trees change their shape, eyes glaring down,

At a pale-faced monster trudging back into town. 

 

He’s a man made of powder and plastic and fear, 

Blood on his lips, asking “why am I here?” 

He’s a man made of marble, of whiskey and wine,

Who sobs between steps, “this will never be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I included this note on my Marvel poems already, but I'm putting it here too. I've never published any of my fandom poems before, but since that is something you actually can do on here, I'm going to go for it and put up stuff I think is good (which probably won't be a lot since I'm really self conscious about my poetry), so if you like this, please leave a kudos or something so I don't feel like an idiot for posting these lol.


End file.
